


Wonder

by NerdyGrlWonder



Category: Outsiders (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshmellows aren't the only wonder in this new world that Hasil Farrell is discovering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Sasil gives me life! I love them. They're precious. They must be protected at all costs.

No one had ever asked Hasil Farrell about Shay Mountain before. Everyone in the clan already knew why it was special; there was no need to talk about what made it wondrous. But here she was, this beautiful spirit who’d claimed his heart in a way he’d never expected, asking him about his mountain; about his home.

It was a new experience for him, this sharing with someone who wasn’t part of the clan. Only, she was - at least to him. Sally Ann was part of _ his  _ clan now. She was a part of him, heart and soul and he wanted to share it all with her. He wanted her to be able to close her eyes and see the wonder of the Mountain and fall in love with it just as he had closed his eyes when they weren't together and fell deeper in love with her.

“So why would you ever come down here?” she asks. He may not understand much about the ‘normal’ way of living, but he understood her question perfectly.  _ Why would you leave such a wondrous place to come down here - to come to me? _

“Cause you gotta be ready for new wonders.” Sally Ann didn’t just hold his heart. She wasn’t just ‘his girl’. She was his Wonder. He’d do anything and everything to make her happy, even if that meant cracking a joke when all he wanted to do was tell her how much he loved her over and over again.

He couldn’t tell her that yet though. It was too much, too fast. He loved Sally Ann something fierce but he didn’t want to scare her away. So he made her laugh and gently caressed her face. He placed soft kisses on the exposed skin of her neck and shoulders. He looked deeply in her eyes as he worshiped her body, hoping she’d understand everything he couldn’t say; hoping that she knew that she was his Wonder.

 


End file.
